


Best Time of Year for the Family

by Jellybean96



Series: A World Remade [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Just some classic family bonding during the holiday season.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes & John Murphy
Series: A World Remade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419772
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Best Time of Year for the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new little story for this universe. Hope everyone's enjoying the holiday season, but if you don't celebrate any holidays right now, then I hope you're still having a great end of the year and making it the best you can considering the circumstances.
> 
> This was a fun little piece together inspired by this prompt: Ice skating and drinking hot chocolate (bonus: whipped cream mustache), and I personally think it's pretty cute.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You good over there, A-man?" Raven calls out from her place next to Clarke on the bench along the outside of the local ice rink's wall. "You look a little wobbly."

Alex looks up and smiles. "I'm good! Uncle John's helpin' me!" He looks back down at his feet right as Murphy slides up next to him, grabbing Alex's hands to help him further along the ice.

"You know, I never thought that John Murphy of all people would be good with kids," Raven remarks. "Especially young kids."

Clarke lets out a laugh. "Honestly? Neither did I. It's incredible, though, isn't it?"

Raven snorts. "Yeah, that's one word for it. I'm just waiting for the day he freaks out when Emori tells him she's pregnant. That is something I would pay _a lot_ of money to see."

Clarke laughs and nods. "I don't blame you there. I think it'll be sweet, though, when they do eventually start a family. And no matter how much he claims to not want kids, the way Murphy is around Alex tells a completely different story. I've got plenty of pictures and videos as proof."

"And does Murphy know about this proof?" Raven asks with a raised brow.

Clarke laughs and shakes her head. "Absolutely not. He might try to find and destroy it."

Raven lets out a loud laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

"Mama! I'm cold!"

Clarke looks toward the ice to see Alex gliding unsteadily toward the rink entrance, his arms completely outstretched. "Are you all done skating, then?" Clarke asks him, standing from the bench and moving closer to her son. She squats in front of Alex and adjusts his scarf, tucking it in tighter around his neck.

Alex nods. "Uh-huh. Uncle John's still goin'. He's not cold."

Clarke smiles. "Uncle John doesn't get cold too often. Since you're all done skating, what should we do now?"

Alex tilts his head as he thinks. "Um...hot cocoa."

"You want some hot cocoa?"

Alex nods. "Yes, please. And 'mallows."

"Well then, hot cocoa with marshmallows it is. Should we go find daddy and then head home so we can have some hot cocoa?" She doesn't wait for a response, simply lifts Alex into her arms, being careful of the skates still on his feet, and then carries him back over to the bench where Raven still sits.

"Hi, Auntie Rae," he says with a small smile and a wave as Clarke sets him on the bench.

Ravens smiles back. "Hey, A-man. You were great out there. I think you might become a pro pretty soon if you keep that up."

Alex giggles quietly while Clarke unlaces his rented ice skates. She sets the skates aside and grabs the shoes Raven is holding out to her and slips them onto her son's feet. She quickly does up the laces and then stands, letting out a breath and resting her hands on her hips.

"Alright," she says to her son, "let mama go give your skates back, and then we'll go."

Raven shakes her head, already reaching for the ice skates. "I got it. You two go home and have some family time."

"You're sure?"

Raven nods. "Yeah, it's fine. Go."

Clarke steps forward to pull her friend into a hug. "You're the best, Raven."

"Tell me something I don't already know." She gently pushes Clarke away. "Now go. Get that boy some hot cocoa."

"Auntie Rae," Alex speaks up as Clarke lifts him into her arms, "do you want cocoa too?"

Raven smiles softly, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Not today, A-man. I've gotta wait for Uncle John and drive him home cause he's a doofus and wrecked his car."

"I heard that!" Murphy shouts as he skates by them on the other side of the ice rink wall.

Raven turns toward him. "Good!" She turns back to Alex. "Maybe another time, okay? I promise before Christmas is over I'll come to your house and you can make me some cocoa."

Alex shakes his head. "I can't. Mama says it's too hot."

Clarke laughs quietly. "Because it is. When you're older you can make it on your own. But for now, someone else makes it for you."

"I know. Can we go now, mama?"

She smiles, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Yeah, baby, we can go." She looks at Raven. "See you soon?"

Raven scoffs playfully. "Like you could keep me away."

Clarke smiles at her friend, waves to Murphy as he skates past again, and then turns to make her way to the parking lot, hiking her son up a little higher on her hip as she goes.

.

.

.

Stepping through the front door of her house, Clarke gently nudges her son inside and then closes the door behind her. She manages to grab Alex before he runs off, getting his hat, coat, and gloves off and then making him sit down to remove his shoes.

"Where's daddy?" Alex asks after pulling his left shoe off and tossing it aside.

"I don't know, baby," she replies. "Should we go find him?"

Alex nods as he tugs his other shoe and tosses it next to the left one. "Yeah." He pushes himself up onto his feet and then gasps. "Mama!"

Clarke fights back a smile, feigning innocence. "What?"

"Mama! I smell cocoa."

Clarke gasps playfully. "You do?"

Alex nods. "Yeah. I think daddy's in the kitchen."

"Well, should we go find out?"

"Yeah. Come on, mama." He grabs her hand and tugs her along behind him on his way to the kitchen.

Clarke stifles a laugh as she watches her son grow more and more excited the closer they get to the kitchen. He's bouncing on his feet as they walk, tiny giggles escaping past his lips.

Once they reach the kitchen, Alex squeals and then breaks away from her, running over to where Bellamy stands at the island counter with three mugs set in front of him. "Daddy!"

Bellamy looks up and grins. "Hey, Alex." He stoops down just enough to lift the boy into his arms and hug him. "Did you have fun ice skating with mama?"

Alex nods. "Yeah. Mama didn't go on the ice, though."

"Well, then who'd you skate with?"

"Uncle John. He's really good, daddy."

Clarke smiles at the interaction, her attention being drawn away a moment later by soft whining from the corner of the room. She walks toward the sound and smiles down at the fussy two-month-old lying inside the bouncing seat. "Hey, sweet girl," she says, reaching down to undo the buckle and pull the infant into her arms. "Are you feeling any better? Mama missed you so much." She holds her daughter close and gently bounces and sways from side to side to soothe the baby's whines. "I bet you had fun with daddy, though."

"Of course we had fun," Bellamy speaks up. "I'm tons of fun, isn't that right, Alex?"

Clarke turns in time to see Alex giggling and shaking his head.

Bellamy's jaw drops in playful shock as he looks at their son. "What?"

"Mama's more fun," Alex states through his giggles.

Bellamy lets out a heavy sigh. "Well, then I guess someone doesn't want the hot cocoa that his daddy spent so much time making."

Alex gasps loudly. "No no no no." He leans forward to wrap his arms tightly around Bellamy's neck. "I love you, daddy."

Bellamy chuckles. "You're just saying that because you want hot cocoa."

Alex leans back, keeping his arms securely around Bellamy, and shakes his head. "No. I really love you, daddy."

Bellamy smiles, pressing a kiss to their son's head. "I love you too, Alex. Should we have our cocoa now?"

Alex nods enthusiastically. "Yes, please."

Clarke smiles as she watches the pair settle themselves at the island counter, Bellamy standing close enough to Alex just in case. Her attention is pulled away when Julia wiggles in her arms, the baby's head slowly turning in toward Clarke's breast.

"Looks like someone's getting hungry," she remarks, running a finger over her daughter's cheek. "Did daddy not feed you while mama was gone?"

"Hey, I tried," Bellamy interjects, a bottle of whipped cream in his hand with the cap off. "She did not want to take it. I think it's because she hasn't been feeling well so she just wanted the comfort of breastfeeding rather than taking a bottle."

Clarke sighs as she moves toward the counter to be close to the rest of her family. "At least you tried. I probably shouldn't have gone out, though, with her not feeling well."

Bellamy shakes his head. "Clarke, no. Please. Don't get like that. We were perfectly fine here. You deserved some mommy-son bonding time."

Clarke laughs quietly. "Well, Raven and Murphy were there too."

"Auntie Rae was with mama not on the ice," Alex interrupts, leaning forward on his hands against the counter. "Daddy?"

Bellamy looks at him with a smile. "Yes, Alex?"

"Can I drink my cocoa now?"

Clarke laughs at the look on Bellamy's face, and then the subsequent tickle attack from father to son. She glances down at her daughter and quickly adjusts her shirt and bra to allow the baby to latch on and start eating. Thankfully she's wearing a shirt that allows her to pull it down far enough off her shoulder since Julia's one of the baby's who doesn't like to be covered up while she breastfeeds.

"Mama! When can Juju have cocoa?"

Clarke smiles at her son. "Oh, not for a while yet, baby. She's still too little."

"Can I make it for her?"

"We'll see."

Alex smiles, leaning over on his stool to press a kiss to Julia's head as she nurses. "You're gonna love cocoa, Juju. It's so yummy."

Clarke runs a hand over her son's head with a smile, her heart swelling at how great of a big brother he already is after only two months. "I think daddy's got your cocoa ready," she tells the almost five-year-old, gesturing with her head to the countertop.

Alex grins and then sits back straight on his stool, carefully reaching for his mug—his favorite mug, shaped somewhat like the head of a dinosaur. The little boy carefully lifts it off the counter and takes a tentative sip.

Clarke's not even sure how much of the drink actually gets through the mountain of whipped cream that her husband put on top. It's insane, really. But it's the holiday season, and it's okay to splurge a little every once in a while.

She stifles a laugh when Alex sets his mug down, leaving a whipped cream mustache on his tiny lips.

He looks at her with furrowed brows. "Mama, what?"

She shakes her head, already digging her phone out. "Nothing, baby. Look at me." She gets to the camera app and holds her phone up, snapping a quick picture. Alex is still wearing his confused expression, his head tilted slightly to the side, and his whipped cream mustache on full display.

"Can I see?" Alex asks, eagerly leaning forward on his stool.

Clarke turns the phone so he can see, glancing down just as Julia is finishing nursing. She looks up at her husband and tosses her phone to him once they make eye contact.

"The usual?" he asks as he takes her phone.

She nods, adjusting her clothing again and shifting Julia in her arms so she can nurse from the other breast. Once the baby is latched on, she looks up to see Bellamy holding her phone back out to her.

Almost instantly there's a new text from Raven.

_Cute! Give A-man a hug for me tonight before he goes to bed._

**Will do. Please don't kill Murphy before you take him home tonight.**

_Too late._

Clarke laughs quietly as she sets her phone aside and then grabs her mug to take a sip of her hot cocoa. It really is unfair how amazing her husband is at making a cup of hot chocolate. It's just hot chocolate.

Her son's loud laughter draws her attention and she looks up to see him watching Bellamy, her husband now sporting a whipped cream mustache of his own. He's making a goofy face at Alex to keep the boy laughing.

Clarke captures the moment on her phone, making a mental note to set it as her phone's background later. She'd been a little worried about her stress levels this Christmas, having a four-year-old and a two-month-old to take care of throughout the holiday. But thanks to great friends, wonderful family, and an incredible husband, she's able to deal with all of it with only the minimal amount of usual holiday stress.

"Mama! You need one too!"

"What do I need?" she asks her son, looking over at him with a smile.

He just smiles at her from his place being held sideways in Bellamy's arms.

She nods slowly, reaching for her hot chocolate. "Oh. You mean one of these?" She purposefully drinks her cocoa in a way that will leave a whipped cream mustache above her lip, laughing when her son dissolves into another fit of giggles.

She'll gladly deal with the raging amount of stress that accumulates over the holiday season if it means she gets to see her children so full of joy. Nothing else compares to it. Not one single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
